An After Dinner Activity
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny and Lindsay engaged in an after dinner activity.


**Author's Note **: Hey,.... I wrote this game for another couple but I thought I'd share it with all of you here.. I altered and added some Dalinds flavour to it. I hope you'll enjoy this. (The ff I mean... heheheh!) .Btw, this has nothing to do with my City Boy & Country Girl series.

**Disclaimer **: I don't think CSI NY would approve of me owning them if this is the kind of idea I'll come up with.

**Summary** : Danny & Lindsay having an after dinner activity. Instructions are included.

**_9pm, 2 May 2010_**

**_Lindsay's Apartment_**

"5 across ... wild cat"

"L-i-n-d-s"

"Hey! Wild cat with stripes."

"A'right! A'right! Hmm ... t-i-g-e-r.."

"Good Cowboy! Your turn."

"5 down ... grass, inexperienced, jealous...shirt?"

"L-e-a-f-y? ... N-a-i-v-e? .... E-n-v-i-o ...."

"Looks like you gonna have to pay a penalty, Montana."

"Wait! I know! I know! G-r-e-e-n."

"Nice save Linds!"

"Thank you Danny. 6 across, brush gently."

"R-u-b-b-i-n-g."

"'Gently', Danny, I said 'gently'. And 'rubbing' is 7 not 6. Try again."

"Yes Ma'am! Let's see ... C-a-r-e-s-s.... Right?"

"Very nice Detective. I love you."

"I love you too. Now stop playing and guess this next one. 5 down, straight up, rigid, upright, vertical, at attention...."

"I got it Cowboy. No need to show off. E-r-e-c-t."

"You think so?"

"I know so Mr Show Off!"

"Name calling are we? Your turn."

"Let me see... Ok! 6 across, seductive, sensual, ....Hands where I can see them MESSER!"

"Sorry. Erm ... s-e-d-u-c-t-i-v-e? ...Hmmm.. e-c-s-t-a-s ..."

"Very good but wrong. Try again. I said 6, by the way."

"You think this is easy?"

"We can stop this game if you want and just watch tv."

"Ok. Ok. One more try. Hah! I got it! E-r-o-t-i-c..."

"OH! Yyessss!.....yess.."

"Linds?"

"Hmmm?"

"4 down, desire, need, yen..."

"Want."

"Spell it Monroe."

"W-a ...w-w-a-a-a ...w-a-n ... w-a-n-n-t-t-t-t ... Danny?"

"Uh?"

"3 down. Immediately. Right this minute. Danny? AT ONCE!!!!"

"Now? Spell it?!?!"

"Just do it!"

XOXOXOX

**_5pm, 2 May 2010_**

**_Danny's & Lindsay's Office_**

"Danny?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"You finished?"

"Just one more file. What's up?"

"Think we could cancel our dinner plans for tonight?"

"Why?"

"I thought, we could just order in and do something together at my place."

"We ALWAYS do something together Montana."

"I know. But let's do something constructive. Something different!"

"I thought making out on the pool table was different?!?"

"Danny! I was thinking of some game or .."

"Fantasy!"

"We are intelligent. The finest. Let's our use minds and creativity."

"Fantasy needs mind and creativity."

"Funny Danny. Come on. What do you say?"

"Alright. Just don't make me play any boring board games."

XOXOXOX

**_8.45pm, 2 May 2010_**

**_Lindsay's Apartment_**

"Mental Crossword?!?!? You're kidding me!"

"Scared Messer?"

"Tsk!"

"So? Wanna play?"

"What are we? Five?"

"Danny...please?"

"A'right Miss Monroe, how do we play this game?"

"Well, you think of a word. Than give it a clue or two or more. For instance, 4 down. Adoration, affection..."

"LOVE!"

"Right. But.."

"But? What? What's the catch Linds?"

"When giving the answer, you have to spell it while placing kisses on my body…ahem…anywhere on my body, in corresponding to the number of letters in the answer. Like this…L *kiss* O *kiss* V *kiss* E *kiss*….depending on whose turn it is."

"Sounds interesting…but what if I'm not sure of the answer? Can I test the spelling on you?"

"Mmmm…ok…but more than 3 times you pay a penalty."

"Oooooh! Penalty! Why don't we just go straight to the penalty?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Ooohh! There's fun alright!"

"Danny! Please, please, please. Please with me in that short denim skirt and your wife beater, everytime you come here, for the next two weeks please? Let's play this please?"

"Like I can say no to you Linds. Two weeks? Fine! Any other rules?"

"Oh! Just one. If I say "down", it means you have to kiss me downwards and if I say "across" it means to the left or right. And no hands. Just our lips. Good?"

"But if you keep saying "down" I might end up kissing the floor!"

"Hmmmm…ok…you get to move your body to suit the direction. Anything else?"

"With our clothes on?"

"What do you think Cowboy?"

THE END

So, what do you think? Think Danny & Lindsay would play such games?


End file.
